Make our Future
by CreCre
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have their own children, quadruplets, but the Akatsuki have their own as well. They never realised the hardships of keeping them around. Humor/Family/Hurt/Drama. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes looked up at the building before them, a slight dread entering the usually cheerful atmosphere.

"Where are finally here," whispered the breath of a red-head.

Deidara looked at Sasori, a wavering smile on his face. Nodding, he squeezed the other persons hand, before they walked inside.

**History…**

It was the year 2167, a year where everything was different and nothing was the same. Science was far beyond from imagined, and most people during this time lived off three basic rules:

1) Same on same marriages were allowed... These marriages where one of the most popular since it was approved over a hundred years ago. Less than twenty-five percent of marriages are male on female.

2) Baby making is legal as long as no chaos is created by it... A few decades after the before mentioned law, there was a major decline of new born children. This became a problem; there would be no more heirs left and they could not illegalize the very much popular law. Thus, for, a major investment was made in the since of genetics. The first child was made in 2124, and the process of baby making was born. The main company in this was B..

3)All crimes have to be dealt with harshly by the leader himself and his associates… Leader Pein could not let evil come to his people. His associates could be called his closest of friends, and their families. They were in charge of ridding the body left behind.

Two of his closest friends where Deidara and Sasori. They were intertwined with all three of the rules, most of the population only having to deal with the first and the second. The two before mentioned people have known each other for six years, spending five of those as a married couple. Being wed off young irritated the both of them, but it was the way their families worked. Over in time, they met Pein and agreed to help him in gaining a massive amount of control. He succeeded and became the leader of all, or God, as he referred to himself, while Sasori and Deidara began living on their own.

Now Deidara wanted four children.

**Where we left off…**

The cold air hit them, reliving them of the late summer heat. A sunset could be seen setting at the east horizon through a large glass window; earth had flipped its orbit.

The president of the company walked towards them, smiling widely. Konan, the woman who is the second most powerful person in the world and is being lately rumored with affairs with their leader.

"Here to finally get the babies you have always wanted?"

Deidara nodded, "We want quadruplets. Two boys and two girls."

Konans smile grew. "Shall we begin?"

It begun with basic blood test, and samples. Sasori's DNA was going to be tweaked into a female. Then, there were the adjustments. Deidara's personality DNA was going to join Sasori's and vice-versa.

In the end, standing before a holographic computer, Konan pressed, 'Enter.' She looked back at the male couple, grinning. "Its all done! Come back in about nine or ten months, by then they will be about six months into after birth development.

They both nodded, speechless by the fact that they were going to be parents in a few months.

When they stepped out the twin doors, a recipt printed out, and Deidara read it carefully, memorising its every detail. He turned to Sasori, a slightly dazed smile playing at his lips.

"Finally."

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_PLEASE READ MESSAGE BELOW!_**

**_*grumble* this is the tird time im writing this. I am quite annoyed at my laptop..._**

**_Chip(my brother) was mad at what I announced, so he is making me redo the chapters, not the stories. From here on out, read the rest of the chapters when this story is updated, becaause they are going to be diffrent. Only slightly. _**

**_(I am quite amazed that I gained two more readers since the announcement on chap. 5. Where the heck were you? I thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, and reviewed my stories. Thanks!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara lifted the covers and slipped into bed, snuggling close to Sasori. The nine months were almost through, and they had everything ready in their five room home. The two rooms down the left hallway were painted each their geneder colors; baby blue, and baby pink.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, who was in a sitting position, reading a book. "Danna, un, do you think anything will go wrong with our babies?"

Sasori looked down at him, a small smile on his pale face. "Don't worry too much. Worst case scenario: Itachi and Tobi mess with the DNA fragments and our children come out acting like them, but there's still a 99.999999% chance that will never happen."

"And whats left, yeah?" asked Deidara. "What will we do if it _does_ happen?"

The red head thought about it. "Then well live with it. It would be a daily reminder of how stupid Uchiha and the Idiot are."

Deidara giggled.

Sasori closed his book and let it fall to the floor with a soft _thud. _He moved over so that he was over Deidara on his hands and knees. "And now for a little celebration. Our last week together alone."

The blonde beneath him grinned. "About time you realised, yeah."

The fluorescent lights flickered off as Sasori pulled the thick covers over themselves.

"Just like when we got married, un?"

"Just like when we got married, 'un'."

* * *

A week later they were back at the Industry. The same scene from nine months before played once again as they entered the building.

"I wonder who we'll see this time?" asked Sasori to himself. Last week they had run into Naruto and Sasuke, and Deidara spent over half an hour cooing over their newborn.

After a few turns around the building, Deidara quickly let go of Sasori's slightly smaller hand and glomped someone. Looking up, Sasori muttered a quick 'Hi' to Itachi.

"Hn." He responded.

Sasori gazed at the floor, where Deidara was on top of Tobi. "Its been so long, un!" said Deidara while hugging the orange masked man.

"Its been only about two days, brat." muttered Sasori darkly.

Tobi began hugging his senpai back, ignoring Sasori's comment. "Finally Tobi sees his Senpai! Tobi has a sur-prize for you!"

Then Konan appeared. She looked worn out and a scowl was the most noticable thing on her. "I have your heirs ready, but a couple of news coming along with that package."

As they walked down another set of winding hallways, Konan explained. "Tobi and Itachi where taken under my care yesterday, and somehow, I don't know how, managed to change half of the personalities of your children. The effects are visible even at this extremely young age. There was only a 0.000001 of this happening, but look for yourselves."

As they walked into the half litted room, minture desasters crashed down.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_PLEASE READ MESSAGE BELOW!_**

**_Here you have my chapter 2. Not much was edited, though..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_...As they walked into the half litted room, minture desasters crashed down_.

* * *

Sasori face palmed when he saw his female twins. Yes, they did look like a miniature, eight month version of him, but they were laughing uncontrollably at an invisible speck of dust. No one has seen Sasori laugh as hard as that, but this was the exact way he would of looked. Like a blob of joyous happiness.

The two girls, whom they have not yet named began crawling towards Deidara, giggling the whole way. What were meant to be dull brown eyes, were bright brown, almost resembeling a pice of chocolate.

Deidara lifted up both redheads. "I was gonna name them something else, but Obi and Abia are the only names I can think of at this moment, un," he said, grunting a bit over the weight of them.

"Obi's a boy name," murured Konan, confused at how lightly the blonde took everything. He wasn't whipping out bombs.

Tobi began jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "Does that mean that DeiDei liked Tobi's sur-prize? Does it?"

Deidara nodded while shoving a hand into his left pocket, carefully balancing both girls in one arm. Bringing out two bracelets, a red one and an orange one, he gave them their names. "The orange one is for Obi," he said, "and the red one is for Abia." He slipped them into their wrist.

Sasori shook his head before looking at the two babies left. He was going to name these two.

The two unnamed toddlers where at each corner of the room, silently watching the scene with little interest. Their bright blue eyes kept nothing inside them.

Deidara brushed back the bangs covering his left eye. "I can't tell where they got that from. Itachi or Sasori." He turned around and began leaving. "I'll get these two set up while you find out what Itachi did to the boys," he called out over his shoulder. Konan and Tobi also followed Deidara out.

Sasori walked towards the closest mini-deidara. "Now lets see what that bastard did to you." He whispered to his son.

"I'm still here, you know," Itachi said behind him.

The red head ignored him as he picked up the small child. Sasori looked back at Itachi. "He looks like and emo version of Deidara."

The Uchiha walked next to him and took the child out if his hands. The raven haired man stared at it for a while before digging around in his pocket. Taking out an eyeliner, he painted the area around the boy's eyes black, before handing him back to Sasori and moving onto to the next one who was still sitting on the floor.

When he returned, the last one in his arms, the younger twin had silver eyeliner on.

"This is how you'll tell them apart," Itachi said simply, putting away the pencils.

Sasori looked at the duplicates of his husband. "And now for the names..."

A minutes of silence stretched on. "Amara for the one with black eyeliner on because it means everlasting an darkness last for ever, and...Akira for the other one since silver is bright and clear."

Itachi gave a lazy look to Sasori. "Isn't 'Amara' a _girl_ name, yeah?"

Sasori shrugged, his pale brown eyes scanning over Amara. "He looks like a girl, anyways. By the way, did some of Deidara's DNA mix in with yours?"

Itachi shrugged, answering in a monotone voice. "If that happened, then you would see me talking alot more with a occasional 'un'." He sighed. "Now, can we leave, un?"

* * *

Deidara dropped the extra bags of baby clothing at the door and went to take his girls to their rooms.

"You are gonna love the room sooo much, yeah!" he kept cooing, while Sasori began getting set up for dinner. Unlike most people, he liked to do things the old fashion way.

Itachi was sitting in the living room with Amara and Akira, ignoring them and changing the channels on the television, not that Ama and Aki minded much. "Theres nothing on your tv." Itachi informed Sasori, who was trying to stop a small fire.

"I dont care, " Sasori called out back, coughing a bit when smoke entered his lungs. "Why are you still here anyways? You aren't even taking care of your neices."

Itachi yawned. "First, I am in no way related to them by DNA-" he ignored Sasori's 'Yeah, you are,' "-and Second, Kisame did _it_ again."

"He bit you?" asked Sasori. He had to admit, that happened quite often.

"No, the other thing."

"Um...Raped you?" he suggested. Probably Itachi wasn't in the mood, and Kisame was...

"No, he did that two weeks ago."

Silence..."Was it the sushi?"

"Yes."

"Why do you two _always_ fight over some useless raw fish?" Sasori dumped a bucket of water over the stove.

* * *

Deidara walked back into the living room after singing the girls, Obi and Abia, into asleep. He sat down next to Itachi, who was having an emo moment over raw fish. "Sushi?"

Itachi didn't look up. "Yes."

Deidara shook his head and picked up Akira. "Who the hell put eye liner on him?" The blonde asked annoyingly to nobody.

"Itachi," Sasori called out. "Its the only way to tell them apart."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "And I suppose you put black eyeliner on Amara because it means everlasting, un?"

Sasori's head popped into the living room. "How did you know?"

"Motherly instincts."

Sasori smirked, "Alright, _Mom_. I call Dad!" he went back to his attemp cooking.

Itachi lifted his head up. "Hidan and Kakuzu are going to stop by today. They also made babies."

"Ugh...Don't say that, your making me have creepy thougts, yeah."

Sasori walked back into the living room after giving up the effort in making dinner, and ordered pizza instead. "Its kinda hard to imagine them with children. I bet they only made one," he said, taking a place across Itachi.

Deidara shook his head. "They would have two, un. That way they won't fight over what the children learn." A doorbell ringed trough the house. "I'll go get it."

He came back out with Hidan and Kakuzu on his tail. They were carrying each a baby.

"Told you," sing songed Deidara as he sat down back into his seat. He bagan inspecting his nails.

Hidan walked over to the only spare couch and laid himself down, sitting the baby next to him. A baby Hidan. "So how did yours end up?" he asked the couple. Kakuzu sat down next to Sasori, holding a baby version of him without all of the scars.

"Pretty well," said the Redhead, "considering the fact that an idiot and a moron messed with the DNA."

"Tobi and Itachi?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm still here, you know," said Itachi again while Sasori nodded.

"And you got two mini Deidara's? That must be fucking harsh." Hidan poked Amara in the stomach. When the small blonde didn't react, Hidan pushed him, making Amara fall back. He snikered.

"And two mini Sasori's, un!" said Deidara running out of the room and dragging Hidan with him, planing to torture him for what he did.

Kakuzu looked back at Sasori. "Four?"

"Deidara's wish. Is anybody else coming?"

"I heard Orocimaru wanted to see how yours ended up..."

Itachi looked up. "That bastard better not touch my Sasori-kun, un!"

Sasori pried Itachi away from him, who had begun hugging him.

Kakuzu blinked. " 'Sasori-kun, un' ?"

"DNA."

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_And there was my pathetic excuse for why Itachi was being annoying._**

**_And no rape scene this time, yay!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IF YOU SKIPPED OVER TO THIS CHAPTER AND IGNORED THE FIRST THREE, GO BACK AND READ THEM. THIS STORY WAS EDITED WITH EXTRA INFO.**_

**_IF THIS CHAPTER MAKES NO SENSE, GO BACK AND READ EVERYTHING FROM THE BEGINING!_**

* * *

"This is Abia, un, the one with the red blacelet, and this is Obi, yeah, the one with the orange bracelet!" Deidara said happily. "Did you know that the female reproductive system only begins making babies when the male's-"

"Uh, blondie, do I really have to know all this?" asked Hidan, who was begining to feel a bit sick. "I left 'kuzu's baby on the couch."

Deidara gave Hidan a baffled look. "You must be jesting, un. You really mean that mini-hidan is Kakuzu's baby?"

Hidan shrugged. "Kakuzu wants to see me hoarding a load of money. I want to know what a Janshin worshiper in a frilly dress looks like, that's why I made mine a chick. I don't want to be acused of making a child crossdress."

Deidara gave an amused look. "Its not so bad once you get used to being in a dress. Access is alot easier."

"Access to what?"

"To a-"

"NEVERFUCKINGMIND!"

Deidara grumbled something about not letting him speak. He grabbed Hidan's arm and dragged him towards Obi. "Now, what I was saying, The female reprudu..."

* * *

Itachi kicked Sasori's leg.

"What the heck?"

Kakuzu leaned back into the couch. "It's been an hour already, do you think Hidan is dead?"

Sasori shrugged, rubbing his bruising fibula. "Maybe. And that pizza guy is taking forever. It takes one second to make a full meal in a microwave, but it takes over an hour to deliver pizza. What is it, the twenty-first century?"

Itachi shrugged. "Some things never change."

Sasori stood up and began stretching. "So were still up for strip poker next week?" he asked, returning to their earlier topic.

Itachi and Kakuzu both nodded.

Smirking, Sasori began to walk down the slim hallway. "Im going to check on Deidara and Hidan. Wait here."

* * *

A knock came to the front door.

Neither Kakuzu, nor Itachi moved an inch.

After five minutes of constant knocking, the person behind the door said "Pizza!"

Itachi and Kakuzu where at the door imedietly. "We are so not paying for this..."

* * *

Hidan banged on the closet door. "LET ME FUCK OUT!"**(1)**

"Don't! I swept that closet this morning. You'll mess it up again with your sperm." Deidara banged back.

Hidan processed the information. "Ewww! Not like that! I meant, 'Let me THE fuck out!"

Sasori walked in. "Whats with all the screeching?"

"Hidan wants to masterbate."

Sasori rapped at the door with his knuckles. "Mind if I join you?"

Hidan kicked at the door. "THATS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT! NOW LET ME OUT!"

Sasori frowned and open the door. "There. Happy?"

The albino walked out. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_(1) This was my sister's Idea. Yes, its weird. But funny! ^_^_**

**_From here on out, the story plot will change a bit from the original rape idea. Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day...**

Deidara woke up with the sound of baby cries piercing his ears. _Shit... _He rolled over to his left side, facing Sasori. They looked at each other; the red head always woke up first. "...you."

Sasori stayed silent. No, you.

After a short battle of wills, Deidara stood up and left, groaning.

The hallway was dark, most likely around two in the morning. A slight hint of light could be seen throught the courtains. Taking the left turn, he walked into the boy's room, where Akira was crying, already calming down a bit.

"...shh..." someone murmured, stading by the window.

In the faint light, a dark shadow could be seen looking over Akira.

* * *

**_DISCL__AIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_Yes, this is extremely short. I had to do something really quick because we are about to leave to go to Mexico for a three day trip and come back right before school starts._**

**_I inteded to leave it at a cliff hanger, I don't know if it worked or not. And the person already inside the room is NOT Sasori._**

**_I have also added a POLL on my profile, I wanna know what you guys want next._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Itachi..." said Deidara in an annoyed tone. "Don't do that. What the hell are you doing here anyways, hmm?"

Itachi looked at Deidara, his eyes glowing a dim red color. "I said I was going to stay over, didn't I?"

The blonde shrugged, and walked over next to him.

"Akira is already back asleep, yeah." Said Itachi.

"This is the first time you actually bothered to shush her, eh, him this time, un."

"Shame on you, Deidara!" He pointed an acusing finger at him. "Mistaking your own son for a girl. If this continues, Amara will end up having sex with Akira at an early age!"

"Wha- NO!"

"Do you two _always _have to fight?" Sasori walked into the blue room.

They both nodded.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?"

Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were sitting down on the carpet with four eight-month olds.

Itachi raised his hand. "We should make Deidara wear a dress."

The blonde imideatly began protesting.

Then Sasori lifted up his own hand. "I second it."

The children, who were watching them closely and understanding every word, also raised their hands in voting.

"Where would you get a dress from anyways?" huffed Deidara.

Itachi poked him in the stomach. "I know you have some from _those _days."

Both Deidara and Sasori blushed, remembering everything.

"Fine..."

* * *

Sasori smirked when Deidara stepped out into the living room, wearing a short white and blue frilly gown. The thing probably just reached to his slim thighs, causing Sasori to have a quick reaction to the picture, and making Itachi laugh uncontrolably.

"You guys seriusly have _that?_"

"It was the longest one I had!" Deidara's hands balled into tight fists, getting ready to hit something.

Itachi laughed even more, then looked at Sasori. "You are one lucky man!"

* * *

**_DISCL__AIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_I'm back from Mexico, and am kinda bummed by the fact that I only got on poll result. I REALLY wanted to make Abia fall out of a window. The only Voter and reviewer I had was yuki-neechan. I thank yuki, because the vote brought us this chapter (I don't want to say wonderfull)_**

**_I'm at my second day of school tommorow, and I'm not sure if I'll get to use the computers at the library like last year. Also, I am planing to make a story with the Akatsuki again. Theyre going to mex!_**

**_This was kinda short as most chapter, not really as long as I wanted it to be..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Since the incident a week ago, Itachi has not been seen around the six member family household. Instead, he was forced to move in back into his own home, the place where his own children slept. Who were two year olds, and two of them, by the way..._

Itachi shut the door behind him, still annoyed at his slightly younger than the other son. Why did he have to get Kisame on him? ...Liftinghis head up, he met eye to eye with his sworn enemy.

"Itachi..." the little boy hissed slowly, narrowing his red eyes at him.

Itachi did the same. "...Jamal..."

"It is nice to see you here, after all that time," Itachi's son said in a low voice.

"I am afraid I don't feel the same."

Even with his small body, and equally small voice, his eyes showed large anger.

Kisame walked into the kitchen, aiming for a cookie that had been left on the counter. "Well you two seem to be on better land," he muttered sarcastically before walking out.

* * *

**_DISCL__AIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_This is just one of the two, and Jamal seems to really loathe his father, Itachi-kun. Quick Chapter, yes. _**

**_Revew if possible._**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori dropped his bags on the floor. It was, after all, a wednesday. Which meant pay day. Which meant shopping. Which meant Deidara.

Speaking of Deidara...

"Danna, un, why do you make us go shopping today?" the blonde asked as he, too, let the bags drop with a grunt.

Sasori put his forefinger to his ceek, pretending to think. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who woke me up at three in the morning, yelling, 'WENDNESDAY, WEDNESDAY!' "

Deidara schratched his head. "No, I don't think I remeber that, yeah..."

A loud knock came at their door. "**It's Zetsu! Open up!**"

Groaning, as he has recently been doing alot, Deidara walked up to the door and opened it to let the Venus fly trap walk in.

The black side of Zetsu began talking. "**I wanted to ask if you two had any **POTATOES-" white Zetsu chimed in "-**we could borrow?**"

Dark Zetsu hit white Zetsu on the arm. "**I meant to say L-**TOMATOES!" Again, a tiny fight bettween them, before black Zetsu shouted, "**LUBE!**" and white Zetsu covered their mouths.

Deidara stood speechless and Sasori froze. _'Damn, _Sakura _was just outside her door!' _they both thought at around the same time.

* * *

Sakura, who was, indeed, just outside her next room door began blushing. She would have never blushed if _Naruto_ hadn't done the same thing to her this morning. She ran inside her home and locked the door.

* * *

Before he could think, Sasori ran forward and pushed Zetsu out and locked the door, ignoring the loud banging at the pice of wood.

"**BUT I NEED IT FOR TOOOOBBIIIIII! I PROOOOOMISSSEEEEED!**" He yelled. "**I KNOW YOU HAAAVEEE SOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!**"

Afraid that they might get eaten if he manages to break the only thing seperating them, the ran into their room locking the door behind him.

"What about the quadruplets?" asked Deidara, his back on door and his lung sucking in air rapidly.

"Pepper has them," said Sasori once he calmed down.

Standing up correctly, Deidara opened the door and listened quietly. Then he breathed a sigh of releif. "He's gone, un."

The both smiled and walked out of the room to see Pepper, the new baby sitter.

She was in the bathroom, making all four kids take a bath. Abia and Obi where splashing the bubbles all around while Amara and Akira sat there, sulking. Pepper smiled at them, and moved out of the way so that they could continue in bathing them while she brushed her black hair.

"They're so tiny, un!" said Deidara while holding Obi's tiny hand. "I wonder how tall they will be when they grow up. Most likely they will be shorter than me, yeah?"

Sasori shrugged. "But then again, they have Tobi in them, so they could end up taller than you."

"Or they could end up right in the middle," offered Pepper, who had a bad habit of getting into other's buisness.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"You know what, Kakuzu?" asked Hidan all of the sudded from his spot on the couch.

"What?" The green eyed man took a sip from his coffee.

"I just realised still haven't named the girl."

Kakuzu took another sip fro his drink. "Well then, name her."

* * *

**_DISCL__AIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_I think I will update every three to six days. Every time a new chapter comes up, I will post a new poll in my profile for the next chapter. Just a heads up._**

**_I also need a beta reader for Mexico, since I do an oh, so horribly job at humor. Anyone wanna help with?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCL__AIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_This time I am starting at the top. I made a POLL and its still up for anyone who wants to vote. At the moment, I got a vote that ask for a 'Time Skip Into the Kids life and their friends,' and another one for 'More SasoDei.' I think I know where that one came from, but Im not saying anything._**

**_I got this chapter ready for a small time skip, when the Quadruplets are turning FIVE!_**

**_So, here ya go._**

* * *

**Five years into the future...**

Streamers were hung everywhere, pink and blue in color, as Deidara ran from place to place in attemt to organize everything. There was not much luck.

Obi and Abia ran around in exitement, their long red hair styled in the two pig tails Deidara had done for them, and short puffy pink dresses, once again, curtesey of Deidara. The female twins knocked things down, and spilled the drinks, but nobody minded, there were only two adults in the house making everything.

The small shouts of Abi and Obi could be heard everywhere.

"Give it back to me!"

"NO! I found it, its mine!"

Then they would change moods in an instant.

"Lets go play with the dolls!"

"Yes! And then lets go get something to eat!"

Both Pepper an Deidara continued fixing everything, while Sasori was out in the streets, his own two trailing behind him.

"Father?" asked a small voice.

Sasori looked down at Akira, scowling. "Yes?"

"Why must we go get everyone else's child?" the tiny blonde asked, using perfect speech to show respect but his tone still had distaste in it.

The red head sighed. "Your Mother agreed to that and now we have to do it. Deidara had forgotten what he had to do at home."

Amara tugged at Sasori's sleeve. "And then we will be able to visit our school?"

"Yes."

* * *

**_Short, yes. Thats all I have until now._**


	10. Chapter 10

First, they decided to pick up Itachi's children, who were now seven.

_Ding, dong._

The door opened, and Sasori looked down at Jamal, the smaller copy of Itachi. The red eyes of the seven year old glared at Amara and Akira, but looked up sweetly at Sasori. "Yes, Sori-kuu?"

"We are here to pick you and Smith up." Declared Sasori.

Jamal frowned slightly at the mention of his over-protective brother, but soon was interrupted by a looming figure behing him.

A taller seven-year old stood over Jamal, his aqua blue eyes glaring at Sasori, but smiling at his two sons. "Happy birthday, Akira, Amara!" he said in a grinning voice as he hugged them both. Smith turned back to his younger brother, the grin still painted on his pale face, as he tugged on Jamal's hand. "Come on!"

Jamal, instead, glared at both blondes, pulled his hand away from his blue haired brother, and took Sasori's hand in his stubbornly, while the red head recived glares.

Smith shrugged, and grinned once again before shouting, "To Tony's and Liza's house!" and setting of in a fast sprint away from the group, leaving them behind.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking, they catched up to Smith, who was to be found banging at a black metal door. They silently watched him until he calmed down a bit.

"Thats the wrong door, you idiot," pointed out Jamal harshly, while clinging on to Sasori.

"Oh." Smith moved on to the next door, but it opened before he could lay his hands on it.

A tiny three year old stood at the door. The girl had her short black hair into pigtails, sporting the same hairstle as the birthday girl's. She wore a long orange dress, reminding Sasori trhat she was the daughter of the idiot who messed with Abia's and Obi's DNA. "It's about time," she sneered at Sasori. "Antony's still not finished." Eliza, that was her real name, motioned them inside.

Zetsu always made sure the house was in tip top shape, giving the illusion of it being extremely large, wich was not true. It was pretty normal sized. Sasori took a seat on the dark green sofa, Jamal followig close behind him as a teacher's pet. Akira, Amara, and Smith followed Liza into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" she said, pushing two cupcakes in front of them. There was a tiny flame on the yellow icing that they had to blow out. Smithy looked at the cupcakes before turning to Lisa.

"Don't I get anything?" he asked, pouting slightly.

Liza shook her head no.

Smith gave her his famous puppy dog eyes.

Liza handed him a penut butter jelly sandwich.

Smith happily gobbled it down.

* * *

Jamal was, at the moment, taking adantage of having Sasori all to himself and snuggled in close to his chest. The red head could almost hear a tiny purring coming from the raven haired boy's throat.

The, Antony walked out, combing his green hair back, just out of the shower. Tony noticed the both of them. "You came!" he said in a cheery voice while streching his arms out. The white towel he had wrapped around his waist fell to the floor.

Covering Jamal's eyes quickly, Sasori mouthed the two words, 'towel...naked...'

"Wha...OH!"

Antony quckly bent over and grabbed his towel before running out of the living room. A few minutes later, he walked out of his room, fully clothed, and a tiny smirk on his divided face. Even though his skin was half white and half black, and he wore black clothing to almost every occation, the ten year old was always so full with good natured energy. Still he had the two personalities and ate far too much meat.

"Shall we go?" he asked, grinning.

* * *

A few minutes later and they were already at Hidan's and Kakuzu's home. Both Smith and Tony _insisted _(demanded) on banging rather loudly at the door.

Magnus opened the door. "What do _you_ want?" he asked in and irritated tone while hiding his money behind his back. As if anyone was going to steal it. Probably his father.

"We are here to kidnapp you!" said Sasori in the fake tone of a Pedophile.

Magnus snorted. "Good luck with that," he answered, slamming the door in their faces.

"Like father, like son," muttered Antony before he resumed on banging at the door. Three minutes later, the door opened up again.

"Hi, Sasori," said the green eyed, dark haired, gypsy skinned, five year old girl standing at the door.

"Oh, hey, Dot." greeted the redhead back.

Dot grinned at her name. Hidan was not very creative.

"Is Magnus...?"

Dot looked at her janshin symboled watch. "In three...two...one..."

Magnus walked outside, wallet in hand, and silver hair combed back perfectly. "Are we done starring?"

* * *

Pein and Konan had the most children of all, with a big fat twelve count in all. The oldest being twelve and the youngest being two, seven boys and five girls, too many to describe. _But_ it was all a mix of blue, orange, purple, and silver.

Sasori went through his mental checklist. _That makes twenty..._ He looked back at his group. "Well, my tiny minions, we are heading back now."

**_

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_Longer! Now you met most of them! (except the full Konan and Pein...They're in the next chapter. _**

**_Remember, I have a new POLL up at my profile. Please vote, or comment._**


	11. Chapter 11

Deidara was finishing the last of the details when Sasori and his followers walked inside. Taking a look around, Sasori finally closed his eyes. The colors were too bright for him.

"Finally back, hmm?" asked Deidara once he took notice of them. Deidara leaned forwards to place a single peck on Sasori's lips. His eyes caught sight of the raven haired boy next to him, holding Sasori's hand. Deidara bent over to look into Jamals eyes. "He's mine, yeah," the blonde whispered.

Jamal took a step closer so that he could do the same into Deidara's ear. "Not. A. Chance. Girlie."

Deidara was about to grab Jamalss neck when someone coughed.

They both smiled sweetly at Sasori, taking innocense.

Deidara straightened. "You can all go into the guestroom, for now, un" He instructed them. They all began to shuffle out. "_Except Pein's._"

Twelve bodies stopped.

While the people left left, Deidara began his inspection of the children. Oldest to youngest.

Mark, obviusly, was the oldest. He had blue spiked hair and his dark blue eyes looked up innocently. His three pierced ear was adorned with small chains, something he could always get away with. He had a faint sweet scent to him that had to be colone. But in the years that Mark has lived under Deidara's care has thought him to never wear his eyeliner the way he wanted to. Instead of the thick eyeliner he usualy had around his eyes, he had only put on a thin layer, just to please the blonde.

For was the second oldest, one month away from Mark excactly. He had his orange hair grown out to his neck, a strip of it covering his right eye, the same style as Akira and Amara. His eyes were a light purple lavander, and he was the most innocent of them all, but was framed as a trouble maker bacause of all of the piercings he possed.

Lavinia was ten. She made it noticable that her favoriet color was lavender, the only reason she followed For around. He was th only one with the 'glorius' eyes, as she said. Her hair was dyed the color and so was her dress.

Adeline was ten as well. This young girl craved attention, forcing her to be a trouble maker. Her blue hair was cropped at her ears, and her nails and lips were colored a deep shad of blue.

Ross was the adorable one, with her orange hair always let down and styled with a simple ribbon. White skirts without creases. Short eyelashes coated with a layer of mascara.

Mitchie was Ross's twin sister, being the school smart out of the bunch. Instead of being let down, her hair was up in a loose pony tail, a few strads of heir falling into her blue eyes. Always wanting to show her emotions, she colored her nails in mood paint. They were currently in a light blue state. **(A/N: I don't know what that means.)**

Ally was the last girl. She was seven years old. Quiet and always hid her face in her blue hair, but always did what she was told to, even if it was against any laws.

Then there were the quadruplets. Konan had liked Deidara's idea and decided to try it herself. Now she had four fie year olds. Erick, Alex, Carlos and Luis. They were quiet but loved to be loved. Being the same age as Deidara's own, they would be in the same grade next year.

Last of all as Septimus. Smallest one of the bunch, he was the most unusual. His silver hair was nicely done, framing his silver eyes (a silver ring had somehow gotten into the DNA equation) and he looked around in interest. Visiting Deidara was one of the things he liked the most.

Finally, Deidara stepped back, clapping his hands together. "Well, it looks like you all passed, un!" He grinned widely. "Important person number one and Important person number two will be proud, hmm?"

Sasori walked up next to Deidara. He whispered something into his ear, causing a bright blue eye to widened. In a few seconds he was out the door and running.

A red head was left with the large-ish group.

"You guys," he said, pointing at them, "...will stay here while Deidara runs to the hopital."

* * *

Deidara rushed into room C509, ignoring the nurses that were trying to stop him in the soft blue room. When he reached the bed where Amara lay unconsius, he pointed to the nearest person. "Explain."

"Jamal had somehow gotten annoyed at Amara and pushed him towards the wall. Unfortunetly, instead of wall, there was an open window. Amara fell out. Sasori didn't notice, so Tony told him everything we cold understand at the moment; the rest of us were watching out the window. Tony called the ambulance, and they picked us up and Amara as well, while Sasori left to tell you where we were."

Deidara cursed and walked towards Amara's side. "And where is Jamal at the moment, hm?"

"Drinking orange juice with Sasori," said Antony. Two hours have passed since the incident and Sasori has given up in controling twelve kids.

Deidara nodded and marched out of the room.

* * *

"...and you are saying that he could now have the same eyes as your father, plus the ability to control that weird eye swirlie thingy?"

Jamal nodded, taking a bite out of his french fry. "By the speed, distance, and the angle at wich he fell, that effect is highly possible." He looked aroun before meeting the dusty brown eyes of Sasori. "But his eye color will not be changed to red. They will remain the same color."

Sasori took a slow sip of his coke, thinking it over. "Will he be able to activate and deactivate it at will?"

"Yes."

They sat in the small caffe, eating in complete silence.

_BOOM._

Glass coulde be heard falling.

"_Where are you, you little devil, hmm?"_

**_

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_It is actually becoming harder for me to call Deidara a 'he'. I don't know why..._**

**_...yeah, kinda took a comletely diffrent course, huh? I cant make that comedy thingi scene anymore, this is what my story wants. I fail._**

**_Remember, I have a new POLL up at my profile. Please vote, or comment._**


	12. Chapter 12

Soon the rest of tha Akatsuki arrived at the hospital.

"Where is Deidara?" asked pein, knowing the terrorist bomber would try something on Jamal.

"At the cafe down the street," both Zetsu and Antony said at the same time.

"Hmm."

Konan walked towards Amara's side and was at shock for words. He was hooked up to at least three machines, his yellow hair held back and his eyes closed away from the world. "Itachi, look at what your son caused." Konan looked back at him, only to find him smirking to himself. Konan narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits. "Could you, perhaps, just stand by his side, in the least?"

Itachi shrugged, but did as he was told. Watching Amara in this state of most need did not change him at all.

Amra's eyes flickered at the sense of a dark figure near him. "...father."

The raven haired man scowled. "I am not your father. Sasori is."

Amara sat up slowly, shaking his head no, and removing anything that pierced his pale flesh. "No. You are."

"Impossible. Sasori is."

Amara gave him an irritate look. Accidental flashing his sharingan.

* * *

"Deidara, at least let him explain!" yelled Sasori, pushing Jamal behind him and drawing the attention of a few people who were still standing around.

"Never!"

"Calm down, DeiDei! It was an accident!"

Deidara whipped out the fifth of his clay explosions. "Hand him over, un, or this goes off!"

In the mist of everything, Sasori cell began ringing. Jamal took it out of Sasori's back pocket and answered it, annoyed at whomever was calling at a time like this. Jamal tuned out the people around him, including the explosions still going off.

"Yes?"

"Sasori, Ama- Jamal?"

"What is it now? Speak."

"Oh-um- Amara has Sharingan and is threatning to kill Itachi if he doesn't see his brother."

"But Akira is there! Right?"

"Not that one. His half brother- You!"

". . ."

"Jamal?"

Only static could be heard from the other end.

* * *

Pein looked into his cellphone. "We must of lost signal," said Pein as he pressed the 'end' button.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Konan in a worried voice, motherly instincs kicking in.

They all looked at one another, no answer at hand.

At last, Kisame spoke. "Sure, he's not going to kill himself now..."

"He's walking towards the hospital," commented Zetsu.

Silence.

"Do you think that...?"

"No. He's not that much of an idiot."

Hidan got tired of the long silence. "Fuck! If that asshole wouldn't have been souch a bitch, we wouldn't be in this fucking shithole of a hospital."

"Hidan, quiet!"

"Make me, grandad asswipe!"

"Enough! Now isn't the time to fight."

"IT'S NEVER THE TIME TO FIGHT!" Yelled Hidan. Although his voice was quavering massively, he had the attention of everyone. "Don't you think that all this bothers me as well? He's my nefew for Janshin sake. He could of died, yes, but he didn't. And what is this boy of seven doing now, might I politely ask? Doing death threaths, thats it. But what can we do? Jamal's already heading over, that could fix a few things. But not all. UNDERSTAND! We're dead, one way or another. At this moment, no. But tomorow, yes."

His speech was finished and looked at the reactions of the people around him. They had been left without words. But a single phrase whispered through their minds, almost gone unoticed.

He has arrived.

* * *

The door opened and Jamal stepped inside. "My father and Amara. I never thought it would go this far. Itachi, leave."

Once his father was nowhere in sight, Jamal turned to Amara who had begun speaking.

"Why? What have I done to hurt you? What is your reason for throwing me out of a window?"

Jamal took a seat next to the younger blonde. "Amara, I do not hate you. I hate Deidara. And I somehow fell in love with your father along the way. But Sasori does not notice me. I had to do something."

Amara took in a slow breath. 'This has to be one of the longest things I have ever uttered in my living life. I understand you, I too am living through the same. I am young, but I want to be loved by the one I love. I think I plan on angering them. I have not to be like my father, but like my mother, Deidara, to do that. Until then, will I ever achive anything."

Jamal wondered breifly of whom the blonde fell for. He stood up and began to leave the room, but he was still in earshot to hear the next words of the blonde.

"I am glad we had this conversation, even if I had to fall to stories to get this far, un."

Jamals eye twitched at the added un.

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_Long-ish again! Sooo? Any thoughts? Any at all?_**

**_I did my first break up, I'ts gonna be the next chapter._**

**_Um...any tips, or suggestions you might wanna add? Any at all?_**


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived home, slamming the door shut behind , Abia went into their pink room while Akira and the now recovered Amara went into their blue room, feeling the anticipation of a fight.

"What the heck was that, un?" asked Deidara angrily once their kids were gone. As he asked the question, he kept his back to the red head.

"_Nothing. _Jamal was just trying to tell me his version of the story, and the effects he thinks possible because of the fall."

"The fall? Thats the whole reason we're in this mess, hm! That Jamal, I don't want him near us, not even the littlelest bit!" Deidara took a wad of clay out of his clay stash, and begn molding it quickly, a nervous habit left from his terrorist days.

"He didn't mean it," insisted Sasori. "He's sweet a-and nice. Don't take this all out on him!"

Deidara's fingers began to work faster on the clay. "He almost killed my son, Sasori, yeah. And you still dare defend him?"

"At least I am still left to love and defend him."

"L-love, un?"

"Yes. Love."

Deidara whipped around and chuked the clay wad at Sasori's head, already at the end of his line. "Yes, yes. You love him, yeah. You love him more than you love me, un."

It took Sasori a minute to understand his lover's outburst. "No, thats not what I meant. I-"

"Leave! Just. . . leave." Deidara hissed those words through tightly clenched teeth.

Sasori turned and walked away, stopping at the front door. "I thought I knew you. I thought you were better than everyone else. I would kill myself just to keep you alive. I will find my place soon, but not today. I guess Jamal is better." Sasori opened the door and walked into the outer world, quietly shutting it behind himself.

A fter standing in the middle of the living room for over and hour, at shock, realisation dawned on Deidara. Falling to his knees, Deidara began sobbing quietly to himself. "H-he left me. He left me for another. I. . .but. . .?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**One month later...**_

"Mommy!"

"Wait, yeah! I'm fixing- Obi! Stop dancing on the table, un!"

"My bunny!"

"Amara hit me!"

"Mom! Akira keeps ignoring me!"

"Amara! Akira! Play nice with your sisters, un!"

_Boom._

"Aww, man, there goes his clothes, yeah!"

The morning has still continued it's busy rutine after that. One full hour of sheer torture as Deidara would drescribe it. Now, they were in some sort of order.

The four five year olds stood in attention as Deidara fixed the last details on them. "You may now eat your breakfest," he said.

Akira was the only one who ate. Meanwhile, Obi and Abia messed with Amara.

"What lovely blonde hair you have," said Obi.

"Yes, you kinda look like mommy," continued Abia.

"Leave me alone, hn." Amara tried to push them away to get to his food, but without luck.

"Look! He even says 'hn' at the end of his words! Mommy says 'un,' 'yeah,' and 'hmm'!" Obi practically exploded out of joy at her new discovery.

Abi began to tickle Amara for their final experiment. Unable to contain it, Amara began laughing. "He even laughs like MOMMY!" both redheads screamed.

Deidara ran into the kitchen. "What, un?"

Both girls left the still laughing but still pissed Amara, and ran towards Deidara.

"Mommy, mommy, Amara's your younger twin!

Deidara scowled.

Amara, whom had just finished th last of his giggles, frowned.

Obi continued Abia's words. "Yes, yes! he laughs just like you, he dresses just like you-" she pointed at the skirt Amara was wearing "-and he looks just like you!"

Deidara crossed his arms, unconvinced. "Amara looks and laughs just like me because he is my son, and he is wearing a skirt because I accidentally caused and explodion out of his clothes this morning, yeah."

"And why doesn't he wear Akira's clothes? Their the same size!" Obi countered.

"I hane no idea, yeah. Now, we have to go if we want to get to school in twenty minutes."

The girls ran out while the last three followed slowly behind, Akira tugging at Amara's skirt the whole way.

* * *

Sasori walked into the kitchen, finding Jamal there, finishing his morning juice. No one else was to be seen in the house.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?" asked Sasori, taking a seat next to the charcol head.

"They're meeting up with Pein. And Smith left early to meet up with Tony."

"Aren't they supposed to take you to your first day of second grade?"

"They must've forgotten." Jamal stood up to risin out his bowl.

Sasori left his seat to snag his keys. "Mind if I take you? There's someone I need to meet," he said, walking out the door.

Putting on his almost empty backpack over his shoulder, Jamal followed out behind him into the sleek black car.

Sasori put the keys into the ignitions. "Where to, chibi-kun?"

Yep. That was the nickname he had given him.

* * *

Deidara kicked the door to his truck. "Pice of junk, yeah."

Akira looked from the car to the blonde. "You did remember to refill it, right?"

Deidara paused, the kicked the thing again. "Not my fault, un. Dosn't matter, anyway. Were here."

Akira turned and was surprised to find the school magically there. "Oh. Well look at that."

The only girls were already halfway into the gates.

Scratching the ack of his head, Deidara asked, "Want me to go in with you guys?"

Amara shrugged. "Your choice, hn."

"Then I guess, un, I won't go."

Akira began walking. "Fine by me. But look, the others are here as well."

It being true, and obviusly not false, Akira was swarmed in by Erick, Carlos, Alex, Luis and Dot. Magnus, meanwhile, took Amara's hand and dragged him off into a random dark corner.

Deidara smiled weakly. He never would of thought that the first day of kinder would be the day Amara lost his virginity.

His smile turned into a frown when a shiny black car drove in and stopped in front of the school. Sasori steppd out, walked to the passenger side to let let some one out, and talked to him (turned out to be Jamal, the devil) until Jamal dissapeared into the crowd.

Sasori looked up and grinned. "DeiDei!" He jogged up to the blonde.

"What do you want, hmm?"

"Would you like to go out for some coffe?"

". . .you're paying, un."

"Fine by me. On my car?" asked Sasori, eyeing Deidara's old rickety thing.

Deidara chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_I just had to stuff mini Deidei into a skirt, okay?_**

**_Reading over this, the rest of the chapter may be a bit confusing if I don't give you a few details._**

**_-Amara acts just like Deidara, meanhwile, Akira acts just like Sasori._**

**_-Obi is more like Tobi, and Abia has slightly curly hair from Sasori's side._**

**_-Akira is gonna be loved by everyone, but Amara is going to be isolated somehow, with Magnus (Hidans money lovin mini) as his only true friend._**

**_From now on, I'm gonna be posting 3 facts or details on here to help out a bit if anyone is confused._**


	15. Chapter 15

_Magnus, meanwhile, took Amara's hand and dragged him off into some random dark corner._

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" asked Magnus once he let go of the blonde's hand.

"Is there something wrong with it, hn?" asked Amara, looking down at his his baby blue skirt and expecting to find som kinda mark or stain.

"Yes. And that shirt as well. What are you, a girl?"

"I don't know, hn, why don't you check?" sneered Amara back at him, not liking his tone.

Magnus pulled Amara's skirt down. "Hmm...Aperently you are a boy."

Amara glared at him.

"Virginity," said a voice behind them. "Meant to be lost at an early age."

"Mark, hn!"

Magnus turned around calmly. "Hello. Did you bring the money?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I missed you so much I had to see you right before classes start?" Mark tossed him a wad of cash and ran his hand through his spiked blue hair. "Oh, and, Magnus, do you wanna come over to my place after school?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, thank you. I have to convince this girl that she's a boy," he said, looking down at Amara's still down skirt.

Mark nodded, looking at Amara closely through heavily lined eyes. "Your skirt is still down," he muttered, before turning to leave back to his middle school.

Amara pulled them back up. "Might as well head into school, hn?"

"Who do you have?" asked Magnus as they walked up the sligtly crowded steps of Ko Elementary an Pre.

"Belinda Mire in group 'A', hn."

"Huh. Same as I and the other's."

Silence. . .

"I heard all of the teacher's attended to this school except one," said Magnus, trying to ease the silence.

"Wich one didn't attend?"

"Belinda Mire."

The arrived at their class room. A slightly aged blonde was screaming cursing at the kids.

"Hn. I wonder why that was."

* * *

Deidara stirred his ice coffe slowly, wondering what his kid's were doing at the moment.

"So, un, what did you want to ask me?"

Sasori smiled, resting his cheek on his open right palm. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see you again. It's been kinda lonely in these recent days."

"And that means you could just walk up to me, grinning as if nothing ever happened, hmm?"

"Nothing? You hurt me. Love is what happened between us." Sasori made a heart shape in the air with his hands.

Deidara nodded slowly. ". . .are you on someting?"

"A chair."

"No pills, no drugs, yeah?"

"Uh, there was this one thing. . . But, never mind." Sasori smiled again. "I noticed that you changed your number."

"Yeah, un. Why do you care to ask?"

"I am neither stalking nor threatning you. Stop looking at me like that."

They sat there, Deidara glaring non-stop while Sasori smiled non-stop.

The waitress ran over to her boss. "What should I do?" she asked him. "They've been sitting there for two hours and not once have they stopped scowling and grinning at each other. Its like a contest!"

The maneger look at the blonde and the redhead. "We can't do anything, they have money."

* * *

Amara took a seat in the back, avoiding Akira's tiny mob of girls in the front of the room.

"...stupid, hn."

Amara could hear Belinda's curses in a continous humm. "Get out of the way, you piece of crap...Well, I don't care, asshole...Not my fault, so why don't you go suck on a..."

Belinda reminded Amara of Hidan.

He turned toward Magnus, who had taken a seat next to him. "Are you sure we can't change homerooms, hn?"

"Completely positive."

In the front of the room, the teacher had given up on screaming and decided to just write the curses on the board. Still everyone ignored her.

"SEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

Quiet in an instant.

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_My scince teacher does curse alot, so, their going to suffer a bit. And if you want to get everyone quiet, just shout 'SEX' and see if that works. My science subtitute does it._**

**_Reading over this, the rest of the chapter may be a bit confusing if I don't give you a few details._**

**_-Mark likes Magnus. He just does._**

**_-For is like a second Nagato. They look alike so much (I didn't know Nagato then, only recently when I stumbled across him.) They look excactly the same except for the piercings and the hair color._**

**_-Dot begins her cursing when she met Belinda. You'll know if Hidan, Belinda, or Dot are near if you read too many curses on here._**

**_Lately, I keep calling Amara 'Deidara', and Magnus 'Hidan.'_**


	16. Chapter 16

Deidara stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "What is wrong with you, un? Can you only sit there and smile like that, now, yeah?"

"I don't know, does it bother you?" Sasori smiled again.

"Yes! Is this the only reason you brought me here, hmm? To mock me?"

Sasori's grin widened.

"Im out of here." said Deidara, turning around to leave.

* * *

Every five year old was in a seat, looking up at the front of the class. "Well," said Belinda Mire, "You are here to learn. This is your first day of school, I suppose. The first one in all." She looked at the thirty kids she had in class. "I plan to learn and remember each and everyone of your puny faces. When I call your name, say 'here' and raise your hand."

Thirty 'here's' later...

Belinda looked at the student with an evil smirk on her face. "And now, we shall play a little game." Her eyes scanned over everyone in the room. "In a single file line, assfaces!"

Everyone ran toards the front of the room, leaving everyhing behing and getting in a line. Nobody trusted their teacher and knew she would slap them if they didn't follow orders. She already hit five of them.

"Now start walking out the door."

Once they were all out side, in the woods next to the elementary school, Belinda smiled. "Hide and seek... NOW!"

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_I know its short, but its all I can come up with for now. I know its boring at the moment, but next chapter might be exiting...? ^_^'_**

**_This weeks edition of 3 facts!_**

**_-Nobody knows that Amara has swily eye except the parents and Jamal._**

**_-Jamal, at the moment, is in third grade._**

**_-Deidara has the crapiest car ever._**

**_Dot._**

**_I finally published my promised story. It is tittled 'Mexico' and you could go read it, pretty please? Comment, porfavor._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Three years later, age 8..._**

They had moved into a new house, a new place. Maybe because Deidara dindn't want his ducklings dying with Belinda Mire, or maybe because he wanted to get further away from the dark force two (AKA: Sasori and Jamal.)

"...and then, she said, 'no way!', and I said, 'yes way,' and then all of our dreams came true! But I woke up." Abia babbled on about what she dreamth about, while Obi did the same. "...and then, I said, 'no way!', and she said, 'yes way,' and then all of our dreams came true! But I woke up."

All the while, Deidara sat gossiping in the kitchen with a fellow teammate, Kisame.

"And how's it been going, un?" asked Deidara, taking a sip from his warm tea. It wasn't hot outside anymore, and winter air was starting to appear.

Kisame layd back in his chair. " 'S alright. Sasori has been taking some pills lately, but I don't know for what. Jamal has been keeping a few pictures of Akira and Sasori. Itachi has been moody all day and hasn't gotten out of bed yet. Smith is starting to take my cookies. And I'm sitting here talking to you.

"Oh," Deidara nodded. "And the others?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu have been moving from house to house, and I think ours might be next. Or your's. Zetsu and Tobi are in a bit of a mess. Tobi is using this new creepy mask, and he's been stalking Sasuke a bit. You know. Itachi's brother. Konan and Pein, they're a mess as always. Too many damn kids. But at least they decided not to make anymore. For now."

Deidara nodded again. "Didn't Konan said one of them liked Amara, hmm?"

Kisame took a long sip from his coke. "Yep. One of them, um, I think it was...The youngest one.."

"Septimus?"

"Yes. And I think For likes one of them, too." Quietly, to himself, Kisame muttered, "stupid name."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Did you eat dinner before you came here, yeah?"

Kisame shook his head. "Nope. Came here strait from work. What are you thinking of making?"

Deidara stood up, smiling a bit. "Just some cheesecake and leftover chicken." Deidara walked intot the kitchen and return with plates loaded with before mentioned objects. After they satisfied their hunger, and washed the dishes, they sat back down in their spot at the kitchen.

"I was thinking," said Kisame slowly, "would you like to go out dancing tonight? There's this good place I found a few weeks ago."

"I'm game, un." Deidara brushed back his blonde hair from his eyes.

"Great. Mind if I pick you up in three hours?"

"Sure, un. Just enough time for me to get ready and to find someone to baby sit my two. Sasori still has Amara and Akira right? Good."

Kisame stood up. "Great," he said again, walking towards the door. "be back by eleven, 'k?"

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_Yay! Their out dancin tonight! What shall happen? Who will intevine? Who will fight who? And wich relasionship shall break this time?_**

**_This weeks edition of 3 facts_**

**_-Sasori's first kiss was with Orochimaru after a quick relasionship._**

**_-The quadruplets are now in third grade._**

**_-Deidara and Tobi once had an affair, but Sasori ended it. (how, I shall tell you next time!)_**


	18. Chapter 18

An pyro addict and a blue skinned guy stood at the open doors of 'Escape'.

"Weird name, un," said Deidara, crossing his arms. "Though I have to admit, the music is excellent."

"Told ya'. Wanna go in already?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Kisame was wearing a white under shirt with a open blue button up shirt. Deidara, meanwhile, had on his favourite type of clothing. Tight and showy.

They lingered around, not dancing and only talking. Both of them felt akward with one another, they have always gone to a club whit the people who they were dating, not a friend.

"Take a seat for now?" asked Kisame.

Deidara nodded. "For now."

"So who did you get for Obi and Abia?" asked Kisame, once he had ordered the drinks.

Deidara drummed his fingers on the wooden table. "I had asked Sakura, but she was busy, so I got Sasori's grandmother to take care of them."

"You have to stop getting near him," said Kisame.

"I know, un, but it's hard to forget." Deidara sighed. "But anyway, didn't Itachi ask anything about tonight?"

Kisame frowned slightly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. He thought I was cheating on him or something..."

Deidara looked down at his pale fingers. "Is it because of what happen lest year, un?"

"No!" said Kisame quickly. "I-I mean, I'm pretty sure that he knew the kiss bettween you and me...I'm sure he knows it was by accident."

"Accident..."

A slim waitress walked up and handed them their drinks, achoholic, as Kisame wanted. "It'll help us calm down faster," he explained nicely.

They sat there in silence, sipping from the glass cups and ordering seconds, then thirds. In thirty minutes, they were ready to head off to the dance floor.

* * *

"Kisame..." muttered Itachi, reaching out to something in the air.

"He's not here," Sasori explained for the third time. "He's out with...Deidara."

Still, Kisame kept muttering his loved one name.

Sasori sighed in frustration and left the room. "I'm gonna go look for them," said Sasori loudly, slipping on his black coat. He walked towards the front door, where eleven-year old Jamal stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," said Sasori, trying to get past the raven haired boy.

Jamal still stood there stubbornly as a rock. "Yes, it is my business. Please don't tell me you are going after Deidara?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am. He's mine and he always will be, not even Kisame can take Deidara away from me."

"Are you still rambaling about that kiss Itachi saw?"

"...maybe. Now get out of the way!" Sasori tried to step past Jamal without luck.

"No. Remember, _we_ have something." Jamal's arm blocked the door way.

"Look, Jamal, I remember what happened a few nights ago, but this is important!" The red head was getting more and more annoyed at Jamal.

"More important than I? After we had. . . you still go after him?"

"Clearly?"

Jamal shook his head slowly. "I don't get it. And if you really want to go get my father, I will suggest for you to not do it alone. He is, after all, much larger than you. In height and muscle."

"Are you saying I should get more people"

"I am saying that you shouldn't do it alone."

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_So? Interested so far?_**

**_This weeks edition of 3 facts_**

**_-Kisame and Deidara were once found kissing._**

**_-Akira and Amara share a bedroom at Deidara's house._**


	19. Chapter 19

An pyro addict and a blue skinned guy stood at the open doors of 'Escape'.

"Weird name, un," said Deidara, crossing his arms. "Though I have to admit, the music is excellent."

"Told ya'. Wanna go in already?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Kisame was wearing a white under shirt with a open blue button up shirt. Deidara, meanwhile, had on his favourite type of clothing. Tight and showy.

They lingered around, not dancing and only talking. Both of them felt akward with one another, they have always gone to a club whit the people who they were dating, not a friend.

"Take a seat for now?" asked Kisame.

Deidara nodded. "For now."

"So who did you get for Obi and Abia?" asked Kisame, once he had ordered the drinks.

Deidara drummed his fingers on the wooden table. "I had asked Sakura, but she was busy, so I got Sasori's grandmother to take care of them."

"You have to stop getting near him," said Kisame.

"I know, un, but it's hard to forget." Deidara sighed. "But anyway, didn't Itachi ask anything about tonight?"

Kisame frowned slightly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. He thought I was cheating on him or something..."

Deidara looked down at his pale fingers. "Is it because of what happen lest year, un?"

"No!" said Kisame quickly. "I-I mean, I'm pretty sure that he knew the kiss bettween you and me...I'm sure he knows it was by accident."

"Accident..."

A slim waitress walked up and handed them their drinks, achoholic, as Kisame wanted. "It'll help us calm down faster," he explained nicely.

They sat there in silence, sipping from the glass cups and ordering seconds, then thirds. In thirty minutes, they were ready to head off to the dance floor.

* * *

"Kisame..." muttered Itachi, reaching out to something in the air.

"He's not here," Sasori explained for the third time. "He's out with...Deidara."

Still, Kisame kept muttering his loved one name.

Sasori sighed in frustration and left the room. "I'm gonna go look for them," said Sasori loudly, slipping on his black coat. He walked towards the front door, where eleven-year old Jamal stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," said Sasori, trying to get past the raven haired boy.

Jamal still stood there stubbornly as a rock. "Yes, it is my business. Please don't tell me you are going after Deidara?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am. He's mine and he always will be, not even Kisame can take Deidara away from me."

"Are you still rambaling about that kiss Itachi saw?"

"...maybe. Now get out of the way!" Sasori tried to step past Jamal without luck.

"No. Remember, _we_ have something." Jamal's arm blocked the door way.

"Look, Jamal, I remember what happened a few nights ago, but this is important!" The red head was getting more and more annoyed at Jamal.

"More important than I? After we had. . . you still go after him?"

"Clearly?"

Jamal shook his head slowly. "I don't get it. And if you really want to go get my father, I will suggest for you to not do it alone. He is, after all, much larger than you. In height and muscle."

"Are you saying I should get more people"

"I am saying that you shouldn't do it alone."

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

**_So? Interested so far?_**

**_This weeks edition of 3 facts_**

**_-Kisame and Deidara were once found kissing._**

**_-Akira and Amara share a bedroom at Deidara's house._**


	20. Chapter 20

"Ugh!" Deidara groaned again. He began sitting up slowly, putting his palm towards his forehead. He had a terrible headache from the night before. Maybe he drank a bit too much...?

"You're finally awake," Kisame said, walking towards to him with a tray of breakfest.

"Hangover, un," muttered Deidara, taking a bite out of the offered breakfest. A waffle.

"Want a pill?"

Deidara nodded slowly, knowing he was gonna end up sick for eating so early.

Kisame left before returning with a pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks, yeah," the blonde said before chugging down both at once.

"Sasori called."

"What did he want?" Deidara was far too tired to take care of any problems at the moment.

"For you to come home."

"But that's an hour away! And we lost the car yesterday, hmm?"

Kisame shrugged. "He said it was that, or some one killed."

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your family, Jamal, Obi and Amara."

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**_

I know this is getting kinda boring, BUT! I'm gonna start on a new story and delete this one. I promise the other one will be better. As soon as I finish the first chapter... -.-*


End file.
